


Слабости

by avokad0_kedavra



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Missing Scene, Romance, Womance (like bromance u know)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avokad0_kedavra/pseuds/avokad0_kedavra
Summary: Кто не знает о Белых Свистках? Национальные герои. Легендарные исследователи, вооруженные лучшими реликвиями, добытыми ими же в недрах Бездны. Но мало кто из обычных людей по-настоящему понимал, какие ужасы приходилось раз за разом переживать героям, чьи имена они восхваляли на фестивалях. И мало кому из них приходила в голову мысль, что Белые Свистки тоже были простыми людьми… по крайней мере когда-то, и что они также могли иметь вполне человеческие слабости.
Relationships: Lyza/Ozen (Made in Abyss)
Kudos: 10





	Слабости

— О… зе-е-ен… Озен! — голос Лизы был не совсем твёрдым, но как всегда звонким, даже несмотря на то, что кружка пива в её руке была по счёту шестой. Но этот голос не раздражал, нет. — Что не так, Озен? Уже сдаёшься? Или Непоколебимый Лорд боится, что лишняя пинта пива сможет _пошатнуть_ его репутацию?

Наставница снисходительно усмехнулась.

— По-твоему, я и в самом деле могу этого бояться? Я думала ты лучшего мнения обо мне…

Лиза грохнула кулаком по столу.

— Не лучшего! Я о тебе превосходного мнения!

— Вот как… — бледные губы Недвижимого Лорда растянулись в хитрой улыбке, а затем примкнули к кружке. Также шестой.

Сейчас сложно было сказать, в какой момент их традиционная попойка в пабе превратилась в своего рода соревнование. И ещё сложнее было вспомнить, когда она стала именно _их_ попойкой.

Ещё со времён первых исследований стало ясно, что самой сложной частью путешествия на какой-либо уровень Бездны является не долгий и утомительный спуск, не поиск реликвий и даже не схватки со смертоносными монстрами ущелья или членами отрядов из других стран. Самой сложной частью, которую даже опытные Свистки не всегда могли пережить, был подъём вверх. Так называемое Проклятие Бездны искалечило и свело с ума не одну сотню исследователей, но так и не пощадило ни одного из них.

Однако были и те, кому всё же удавалось выстоять в этой битве. Те, кто смог выйти за грани человеческих возможностей. Те, кто бросил вызов Бездне и смог вырваться из её цепких лап. Черные Свистки, спускавшиеся и поднимавшиеся с четвертого, а то и с пятого уровня, уже заслуживали почестей, однако за истинных героев почитались лишь избранные.

Белые Свистки. Легендарные исследователи, вооруженные лучшими реликвиями, добытыми ими же в недрах Бездны.

Правда, почести — почестями, но мало кто из обычных людей _по-настоящему_ понимал, какие ужасы приходилось раз за разом переживать героям, чьи имена они восхваляли на фестивалях. И мало кому из них приходила в голову мысль, что Белые Свистки тоже были простыми людьми… по крайней мере когда-то, и что они также могли иметь вполне человеческие слабости. А потому, напиваясь в пабе после очередного восхождения, нередко можно было встретить удивлённый, а в иной раз и осуждающий взгляд.

Но, впрочем, на них всё равно смотрели, как на редкую и вероятно опасную диковинку. И смесь уважения и трепета в глазах людей встречалась гораздо чаще.

Да и Белым Свисткам по большей части было плевать, как на них смотрят. Заглянув в глаза собственному безумию с дюжину раз, перестаёшь обращать внимание на мелочи вроде общественного неодобрения. Тем более, если ты встречаешься с ним раз в несколько месяцев, а то и лет.

Лизе нужно было напиваться после подъёма. Это была её маленькая человеческая слабость, её способ заглушить боль от пережитого в Бездне. У каждого был свой способ. Кто-то искал утешение в семье, кто-то — в развлечениях, кто-то перекраивал свою боль в особенный вид безумия, заставляя страдать других ради великой цели…

Озен предпочитала схоронить это всё в себе. А Лиза напивалась до чёртиков. И в какой-то момент они начали выпивать вместе.

— Озен… Озен! В тебя когда-нибудь влюблялись, Озен?

Непоколебимый Лорд посмотрела сверху-вниз на развеселившегося Разрушительного Лорда, чья хмельная улыбка и нахальный взгляд из-под съехавшей каски ставили под вопрос её абсолютную неколебимость. Наставница задумчиво хмыкнула.

— Понятия не имею.

— Мне кажется, да!

— Не думаю, что мне хотелось бы посмотреть на этого идиота.

Лиза расхохоталась.

— Ты неисправима, Озен! И всё же мне кажется, что в тебя можно влюбиться!

— Будешь упорствовать, я тебя снова поколочу.

— Ой… — отмахнулась Сокрушительный Лорд, отхлёбывая из кружки. — Ты же знаешь, я буду только рада внеплановой тренировке.

Озен улыбнулась. Лиза тоже была неисправима, хоть этого титула в основном удостаивалась только Недвижимый Лорд. И этим очаровывала. И ещё… в её глазах и улыбке, в прядях её золотых волос — во всей Лизе был какой-то особый свет. Свет, способный согреть даже в недрах Бездны. Вот в неё уж точно можно было влюбиться. А внутри себя наставница чувствовала лишь тьму.

— С чего ты вообще взяла, что у меня может быть… — Озен слегка поморщилась, выбирая максимально нейтральное слово, — поклонник?

— Но ты же крутая, Озен!

Озен закатила глаза. Опять она за своё.

— Нет, правда, — Лиза сделала последний глоток из своей кружки и мотнула головой, откидывая со лба золотые кудри. — Ты же такая сильная и опытная. И красивая! И ты лучший наставник! И… — она перегнулась через стол, опираясь на локоть, и игриво тронула пальцем кончики завитых, словно рожки, волос Недвижимого Лорда, — укладка у тебя тоже классная!

Пальцы наставницы вмиг схватили ладонь Лизы стальной и отнюдь не безболезненной хваткой.

— Я тебя точно поколочу, если будешь издеваться.

Лиза расхохоталась, не обращая на боль никакого внимания.

— И всё же ты невероятная, Озен!

Озен отпустила её ладонь и, немного расслабившись, потянулась за пивом. Лиза положила подбородок на руки, подняв на наставницу лукаво-восторженный взгляд.

— Можно подумать, что ты со мной флиртуешь, — Недвижимый Лорд в дружелюбной издёвке приподняла одну бровь.

— А что, мне нельзя? — улыбнулась Лиза.

Губы Озен растянулись в широкой улыбке.

— Низковата будешь.

Сокрушительный Лорд с силой втянула воздух; в её глазах сверкнули опасные огоньки. Она резко вскочила со скамьи, упёршись руками в стол, и действительно даже при таком раскладе оказалась ниже наставницы.

— Ах, вот как?

— Да, именно так, — улыбнулась Озен. Теперь и ей стало весело.

Лиза залпом прикончила седьмую по счёту кружку и грохнула ею о стол, обратив на себя внимание как минимум половины посетителей паба.

— Ну, погоди же…

Она двинула деревянную скамью ближе к столу и поставила на неё одну ногу. Огоньки в глазах Лорда-разрушителя обратились настоящим огнём, прожигавшим насквозь собеседника, но притягивающим, словно магнит. И Недвижимый Лорд упустила момент…

Лиза — пьяная, но не утратившая своей ловкости — вмиг забралась на стол, наконец оказавшись не только на одном уровне с невозможно высокой наставницей, но даже больше — лицом к лицу, и, недолго думая, крепко поцеловала её в губы.

Гул, до этого момента служивший привычным фоном для этого заведения, сошёл на нет. Посетители замерли. Время для Недвижимого Лорда тоже остановилось.

Озен медленно моргнула. О грудную клетку гулко стукнулось сердце. Свет, что всегда был рядом, оказался чересчур близко и обжёг до костей. И во тьме что-то вдруг вспыхнуло.

А затем время снова понеслось вскачь.

Озен резко выдохнула и оттолкнула от себя девушку с такой силой, что та влетела в соседнюю скамейку, попутно пробороздив собой всю посуду на их столе. Скамейка жалобно скрипнула. Тишина продержалась ещё пару мгновений, но затем её разрезал чуть сиплый, но удивительно беззаботный смех.

Лиза довольно хохотала.

Озен стоило диких усилий сохранить на лице беспристрастную маску. Однако редкий обладатель особо внимательного взгляда мог заметить, как на щеках Непоколебимого Лорда появился бледный и совсем не алкогольный румянец.

Посетители паба дружно выдохнули. Белые Свистки — что с них взять. Ведь, если подумать, они тоже были простыми людьми… по крайней мере когда-то. И имели право на вполне человеческие слабости.


End file.
